


aku menghitung panjang dari tatapanmu

by rurikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurikawa/pseuds/rurikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jika seseorang bertanya siapa di antara Hinata dan Kageyama yang lebih sentimental, Hinata segera menjawab: “Tentu saja Kageyama! Dia orang yang menggambar kehidupannya lewat penggaris. Bodoh, bukan? Atau harus kubilang: tak terduga?”</p><p>Nol sentimeter adalah titik awal linimasa yang Kageyama sedang jalani saat ini. Lima belas sentimeter adalah harapan bahwa sains membiarkannya hidup sampai ia mencapai umur seratus lima puluh tahun dan masih handal dalam memberi toss pada orang lain. Lalu, enam garis pendek setelah satu garis panjang di angka satu, tertanda ciuman pertama: Shouyo Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aku menghitung panjang dari tatapanmu

**Author's Note:**

> [haikyuu!! adalah milik furudate haruichi. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini.]
> 
> sekelompok fluff drabble yang menggunakan prompt "strangers" untuk kagehinakage month week 1 (yang super terlambat) tapi ujung-ujungnya melenceng ;_; i'm an amateur when it comes to slash fic, ladies and gentlemen orz
> 
> oh, dan saya selalu menganggap hinata itu bangga aja jadi pacar kageyama sementara kageyama hanya naruh kepalanya ke tangannya dalam hati teriak kenapa??? 
> 
> yup

**satu**.

Jika seseorang bertanya siapa di antara Hinata dan Kageyama yang lebih sentimental, Hinata segera menjawab: “Tentu saja Kageyama! Dia orang yang menggambar kehidupannya lewat penggaris. Bodoh, bukan? Atau harus kubilang: tak terduga?”

Nol sentimeter adalah titik awal linimasa yang Kageyama sedang jalani saat ini. Lima belas sentimeter adalah harapan bahwa sains membiarkannya hidup sampai ia mencapai umur seratus lima puluh tahun dan masih handal dalam memberi _toss_ pada orang lain. Lalu, enam garis pendek setelah satu garis panjang di angka satu, tertanda _ciuman pertama_ : _Shouyo Hinata_.

 **dua**.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat dari bocah kecil itu – yang umurnya sebaya tapi badannya mungil seperti boneka berhidung panjang itu – adalah rambutnya. Bagaimana surainya segelap lembayung dan sepanjang rumput yang mengering di halaman rumahnya. Dan kemudian ia melihat wajahnya dan tubuhnya dan lekukannya ketika ia melompat – dan ia mengingatnya: orang asing yang patut diperhitungkan.

Setahun kemudian, pada musim dingin, rambut Hinata telah dipotong. Hanya sedikit, tak begitu signifikan dan kentara bagi orang-orang, tapi Kageyama tahu. Hinata melompat ke depan _net_ dan rambutnya tak berkibar liar seperti dulu ketika mereka hanyalah orang asing yang dipisahkan oleh jaring sepanjang 2,43 meter. Jingganya masih sama, mungkin sedikit berkilau karena lampu atau efek yang dibuat oleh mata Kageyama.

Oh, ketika waktu mengubah perasaannya mengenai diri Hinata dari yang tak dapat diprediksi menjadi bisa sedikit diterka dari kurva senyum dan cahaya di matanya.

**tiga.**

Hinata menaruh telapak tangannya di atas rambutnya, mengarahkan jari-jarinya agar surainya terselip di celahnya. Cengir terpampang di wajah. Tersenyum pada hal-hal biasa dan wajah Kageyama yang begitu bodoh.

“Kau suka?” tanya Hinata penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

Suaranya sungguh serak. “Ya.”

**empat.**

“Oh lihat sang Raja menatap selirnya dengan penuh cinta,” komentar Tsukishima, mengganggu proses admirasi Kageyama. Yamaguchi terkekeh saja mendengar itu. Sementara itu, Hinata melempar bola ke samping wajah Tsukishima sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai suara dentumannya membahana ke seluruh gimnasium dan menarik perhatian junior-junior mereka.

 **“** Aku bukan selirnya, bodoh. Aku _pacarnya_.”

Kageyama hanya bisa menaruh wajahnya ke telapak tangan. Tsukishima mengedipkan matanya sebelum tertawa, bukan pada Hinata dan mulutnya yang penuh dengan kata memalukan, melainkan pada semburat merah yang mewarnai cuping telinga Kageyama.  

**lima.**

“Ayolah. Sebagai jimat keberuntungan.”

Sejak kapan jimat keberuntungan berubah bentuk menjadi ciuman lambat di ruang loker yang telah ditinggalkan rekan timnya? Sejak kapan jimat keberuntungan diwakili dengan jari-jari yang menjelajahi tulang pipi dan tengkuk dan kaki yang berjinjit dan punggung yang membungkuk? Sejak kapan jimat keberuntungan berisi beban yang ia harus tanggung dengan tubuhnya; hasrat yang menggebu-gebu datang dari detak jantung yang berpacu dan gerakan yang makin tak sabar? Sejak kapan jimat keberuntungan berawal dari niat yang diisi oleh secercah harapan akan keberuntungan dan berakhir dengan inisiatif sendiri? Sejak kapan jimat keberuntungan membuat lututmu lunglai meski emosi yang ia rasakan sedalam semesta yang tak ada akhirnya?

Banyak pertanyaan dan hanya ada satu jawaban absolut.

Tebaklah.

**enam.**

SMS yang datang pada jam dua pagi. Pengirim: Shouyou Hinata. Penerima: Tobio Kageyama.

_hei aku berpikir tentang bagaimana jika aku bertemu denganmu di kereta. misalnya aku ketemu kamu di gerbong yang sesak dan kita berdua bertemu karena kita berebut tempat duduk. pada akhirnya kamu yang menang – terkutuk ketinggianmu – dan ya, aku mengumpatmu. ”orang tolol!” kemudian kita berdua membenci satu sama lain tapi kita selalu bertemu di gerbong yang sama di waktu yang sama, lalu akhirnya kita berdua tahu kalau kita masing-masing main voli dan_

SMS yang dikirim jam setengah tiga pagi. Pengirim: Tobio Kageyama. Penerima: Shouyou Hinata.

 _Dan_?

SMS yang dikirim jam setengah delapan pagi. Pengirim: Shoyou Hinata. Penerima: Tobio Kageyama.

_beberapa bulan kemudian kau dan aku berpacaran. duh. apa lagi?_

Jari-jari Kageyama tertahan di atas tuts ponselnya. Terperangah.

**tujuh.**

Di bus, Hinata tertidur di atas bahunya dengan jari mencengkeram ujung jaketnya. Kageyama mengambil kesempatan untuk meluruskan rambut Hinata helai per helai, merasakan basahnya dan kehalusannya di ujung jarinya, sebelum mengecup ubun-ubun Hinata dan ikut tertidur.

**delapan.**

Hinata menelusuri kalus jarinya dan garis telapak tangannya dengan jari-jarinya yang kecil. Kageyama tak terbiasa dengan hal ini –  dengan fakta Hinata dapat bergerak begitu lambat di atas kulitnya dan perlahan-lahan mengekspos emosi yang merambat dari tangan yang bergetar dan nadi yang berdenyut seiring tarikan napas yang makin dangkal. Tatapan yang diberikan Hinata kepadanya sangatlah intens. Kageyama dapat melihat cokelat di irisnya dan lorong hitam yang memanjang di pupilnya.

“Apa yang kaupikirkan?” tanya Hinata. Jari-jarinya melingkar di pergelangan tangan Kageyama. Akan meninggalkan tanda di sana.

“Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa,” kata Kageyama, menghela napas.

Hinata menyeringai nyinyir. “Bohong.”

Kemudian Hinata menaruh lengannya di atas bahu Kageyama, menempatkan telapak tangannya di bagian belakang kepalanya, dan mulutnya menekan bibirnya. Ciumannya basah dan hangat hingga Kageyama harus bergantung pada refleks untuk membalasnya. Di otaknya, seluruh bangunan yang memuat segala informasi telah runtuh, dan yang mengisi  ruangnya adalah hasrat yang menjulang dan meluas hingga ke seluruh tubuh.

“Apa yang kaupikirkan?” tanya Hinata lagi. Rambutnya lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya dan pipinya semerah langit senja.

Kageyama menyentuh surai Hinata, berusaha merapikannya agar ia dapat melihat bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir turun melewati ujung matanya yang setengah terpejam. “Aku berpikir bahwa aku sangat bodoh mau berpacaran denganmu.”

“Tapi kau tak menyesalinya, kan?”

Kageyama tersenyum kecil dan mencium dagu Hinata, berbisik di kulitnya, “Sama sekali tidak.”


End file.
